


[Untitled]

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Third Person Limited, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at a possible Sidney/Regina relationship.  Set during season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Untitled]

Regina slips out of bed and reaches for her clothing.

“You could stay a little longer, you know,” he says in a low, sleepy voice.

“Don’t pretend this is anything other than it is, Sidney,” she says.

“I could say the same to you,” he replies, and she turns to look at him.

“What is  _that_  supposed to mean?”

He shrugs. “You know how I feel about you; just because you don’t reciprocate doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it.”

She gives him an arch grin. “I  _do._  Frequently and at volume.”

“No, Regina,” he says. “I mean: you know that my regard for you will never change. So why not take advantage? You always have your guard up – let this be the place you relax it, just for a little while.”

She is tempted. So,  _so_  tempted – as she was before, once… But just because he hasn’t abandoned her yet, as all the others have before him, does not mean that he never will. “I can’t,” she says. “I know what it’s like, to be trapped in a loveless situation. I won’t make that mistake again, nor allow someone else to do the same.” She bends over and kisses him. This is her gift to him. “This is all I can give you, Sidney. No strings.”

He sighs, and winds his arms around her waist, pulling her close. “Then I shall endeavor to make the most of what I’m granted,” he says, and kisses her again.


End file.
